


Henrles dinner date, a happy short story

by ravensfan2003



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Lisa Lisa & Cult Jam - Head to Toe, M/M, Short, Wholesome, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensfan2003/pseuds/ravensfan2003
Summary: read it
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Henrles dinner date, a happy short story

Henry and Charles decided to go on a date to the TGI Fridays. It was so they could spend sometime away from work and missions and shit, they needed to be together.

It was a 15 minute wait to get a table, and so they sat down. They both got Diet Coke, and ordered the Potato Skins as appetizers.

As Charles ate his potato skin, he knew something was up with Henry. He seemed nervous, almost like he was hiding something. Charles wondered what it was for a bit, and then decided it wasn't worth it. 

Then the main dishes came out. Henry got a burger and Charles... also got a burger. Wow.

After 20 minutes or so, Charles was finished, while Henry had only eaten like 2 bites of the burger. His face was as red as a tomato. Charles, of course, starts to get suspicious. 

"Henry, are you ok?" Charles asks.

Henry replied "I-I'm fine"

"Are you really fine? Whats wrong?"

Henry then proceeds to stand up out of his chair. He then gets down on one knee. Charles, knowing what is happening by now, starts to tear up. HIS face is now as red as a tomato. 

Henry then pulls out a box, and opens it to show a ring, and says those fateful words:

"Charles Calvin, will you marry me?"

"YES, YES, YES, A MILLION TIMES YES!" The now hysterically sobbing Charles responds.

Henry, who is also now crying(goddammit Jackson) hugs the sobbing Charles, both oblivious to the fact they proposed at fucking TGI Fridays.

The end.


End file.
